This is a Call
by KenderickBlazey
Summary: Even Megamind, the leading supervillain of Metro City likes to have a break once in a while. Every year, he visits Carter's Steam fair in disguise. However, what happens when he is forced to be with a certain reporter? Pre-movie Oneshot. Mild MegaRox.


**This is a call.**

_**A fanfic by Sockseevil.**_

_"**He tells everyone a story,****  
><strong>**because he thinks his life is boring,****  
><strong>**and he fights****  
><strong>**so you won't ignore him,****  
><strong>**because that's his biggest fear,****  
><strong>**and he cries,****  
><strong>**but you'll rarely see him do it.****  
><strong>**He loves, but he's scared to use it.****  
><strong>**So he hides behind the music, 'cause he likes it that way.****  
><strong>**He knows,****  
><strong>**He's so much more than worthless,****  
><strong>**he needs to find the surface,****  
><strong>**because he's starting to get nervous."**_

"_Mister Warden?" The young, blue child asked, his strikingly emerald eyes shining with excitement as he, his minion-fish and the middle-aged warden of 'Metro City Prison for the Criminally gifted' stepped into the night, "Please, please, please tell us where we're going!"_

_The man sighed melodramatically. "If I tell you, then it __**won't**__ be a surprise. Now, if you ask again, we aren't going to go! "_

_The words sparked an instant reaction with the child, who quickly covered his mouth with his hands, scared by the threat. He stared at his fish until his companion mirrored his actions, and followed the warden to the front of the facility. _

_The youngster had no idea what to expect when he saw a bright taxi approaching, slicing through the night. Warden had specified that what he was going to be going to a 'treat' and said nothing else as he quietly ushered the blue seven-year-old out of his home cell; instructing him to be as quiet as possible, as he did not want the sleeping prison 'uncles' to wake up._

_The innocent curiosity of his personality had gotten the better of him, and he had obeyed without a word. Now he was clutching the Pisces' spherical tank with anticipation, biting his lip nervously. The car had stopped in front of them, after shutting off the car engine, the driver manually rolled the window down and called to Warden._

_After a minute or so of talk that the blue child presumed was of location and costs, the driver happily agreed and opened the door for all three to hop in. He curiously eyed the fish as well as the kid, but upon receiving a disapproving look from Warden, he turned around and began to drive. _

"_Now, boy," The warden smiled at the odd child, still dressed in his orange prison uniform. "I know you're quite excited by all this, but try to sit still for now. You'll have plenty of time to run around and have your fun when we get to our destination. Now look, I've been hearing that you're still a little down from what happened at your school."_

"_It wasn't a very nice exh-perience." The azure-skinned kid nodded apprehensively._

"_I figured you needed some form of a 'pick me up' after all that, so I put together a few of my contacts and I managed to get this organised, especially for you."_

"_Can Minion go with me?" He asked, bracing himself to get more than a little disappointed, as he did with most 'Minion related' questions._

"_You may be able to keep your fish with you wherever you wish, but to be honest; you may want to leave him behind in some places, as he may get hurt on some... Things. But, I think you're more than smart enough to know where you can and can't take him." _

_The child would have stood up if the seatbelt wasn't holding him down. _

"_Minion!" He yelped happily, "We get to be together!"_

"_That's great, Sir!" The fish replied, swimming small loop de loops in his glass ball._

_The warden rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but to smile at the practically bouncing kid next to him. It wasn't long until the cab approached the occupied field. _

"_Hey, kid." The warden called to the child, who now seemed to be looking out of the window (in the completely wrong direction), "We're here."_

* * *

><p>**********<br>The usual dim stillness of the large field a couple miles out of central Metro City was interrupted by the now annual celebrations of the last day of winter. The sky itself was dark, but the fairground underneath it was not. The amber glow of the millions of bulbs of light which emanated from the steam-powered paradise was making the whole scene blush along with it. Giant signs were either hanging off of various objects, or pinned carefully to others. Each read the same thing, 'Carter's Steam Fair- Annual Metro City Fireworks Night.'

People of all ages laughed as they went on various steam-powered attractions, however, their joyous expressions of amusement were all overshadowed by the conflicting music which every ride seemed to emit. Whether it was a track from the top charts or a nostalgic tune from the 1970's, it all seemed to be blaring at top volume, all sounds mashing itself into a compilation of blaring noise.

Nobody seemed to mind this, however. The visitors of the fairground all seemed to be much too preoccupied in their own business, as usual. This fair had been running for about forty years, and although all rides were outdated and old, visitors always came by the thousands for the annual event.

Nobody paid attention as a rather unusual man strutted into the scene. His short jet-black hair was styled into thick spikes with hair gel, and oddly enough, it seemed to somewhat match his open leather jacket. Underneath the jacket, there was a clearly visible black AC/DC shirt. Even the skinny jeans he wore were dyed black, along with the spiked belt.

His luminous starburst chartreuse eyes stood out in the mishmash of dark clothing, darting around eagerly as he carefully placed his newly bought ticket into the jacket pocket, careful not to damage the prototype of the new model of his watch.

Nobody around him knew that they were standing next to Megamind, the very master of all villainy himself. Not that he blamed them, as tonight he was disguised as a human to 'blend in'.

Little did anyone know that he had been attending this very annual fair since he had been seven years old. For the first couple of years, he had managed to get in after the fair had been closed for public entrance, after midnight. Warden had known the old owners of the place, an elderly couple who had inherited the steam fair from one of their already deceased parents. They had been kind enough to let him around on the attractions. Sadly, a few years after, one of the owners died and the other felt like it was time to retire.

They left the fair to a new owner, one who wasn't as... Generous. He wanted to focus on the more business-y side of things, and banned the blue child from coming into the fair as apparently he would cause too much negative attention towards the fair if he was found out, plus it wasn't worth the costs of having some of the rides open for only one person. However, upon the creation of _'Hologram watch I' _several years later_, _Megamind had been managing to enter the fair with a different disguise every year.

He had contemplated to days on end why he felt like going every single year. Hardly ever was there a new ride placed into the fair, or anything really that special. It was also, a rather childish tradition altogether. However, it was possibly the feel of sweet nostalgia, or the sense that he was going somewhere forbidden to him which drew the alien to the fair like a fly to honey.

Whatever the reason was, since his early years of villainy, he had been attending every year. It was his one day off. No schemes, no explosions, no kidnapping damsels in distress, no _Metro-mahn_...

Not that he minded any of those things (except Metro Man. He very much minded Metro Man.), but even super-villains needed their break. Besides, he had a nearly completed scheme for next week, so tonight off wouldn't cause much harm.

Time seemed to fly as the queued he had just joined seemed to shorten instantly, and soon, he was strapped into one of the arms of the '_Octopus.'_ He knew that this ride took ages to completely fill up, as the eight arms had to be lowered to the ground and filled up (two passengers each) one by one.

"Hey, man!" A voice called up to him from the ground, "It's busy tonight and we need to fill up the carriages to the max."

Megamind quickly looked down, and saw the strong-looking ride operator staring expectantly. He recognised the burly man, as he had been working there since he had first visited the steam fair.

"That's fine." He replied as the man pulled the cab down and pushed up the safety restraint to allow another passenger on. He let his mind drift as he stared into the not-too-distant lights of Metro City, which were miles away. The smells of the carnival food had wafted all around the fairground, tempting him to feast on the cheap, starch-filled goods. Some ancient Elvis Presley track begun playing on the ride opposite.

However, then something made his thoughts come to a still and he practically froze. A voice. And not just _any_ voice. The voice.

That voice.

"I know, I know, Steve. Don't worry, I'll get right on it tomorrow. Just make sure you've got the paperwork tomorrow. I need to go now, I'm about to go on one of the rides at 'Carter's steam fair'... Yeah, the guys from the third floor invited me. Hilarious, I know. See ya!"

It was her.

Roxanne Ritchie.

The reporter who was the victim of all his kidnappings.

The girlfriend of the City's hero, Metro Man.

She sighed tiredly as she hung up the blackberry and placed it into the pocket of her red gilet. Megamind felt like jumping out of the car, however, before he knew it, the safety restrains were back on. He was stuck.

"Hi," She smiled at him. "Sorry about that. "

"It's... Okay." He nervously replied.

_Nervous? Why am I nervous? She doesn't know who I am. I'm Megamind. I'm the biggest supervillain in the City. I may be on break, but I'm still me. _

The ride began to shift up to allow more people on. He heard her take a sharp inhale, causing him to give her a confused side glance.

Never in his years of kidnapping had he seen her this frightened. She was clutching the bar tightly; her eyes wide and skin suddenly pale.

"Are you okay?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop.

"Y-yeah." She blinked, "I just hope that this thing doesn't go any higher than this."

He looked up, "I'm afraid you picked the wrong ride. This we only moved up a few meters. It goes up by around-"

"Please don't tell me."

"Why would you go an attraction that _clearly _goes high up when you don't like heights?"

The purple mittens never left the handlebar. "My friends said I had to go on something. Apparently I've been turning into a workaholic as of late, and this is their idea of a _cure_."

_Oh, I am liking this, Miss. Ritchie. _He almost smirked, _I am liking this very much indeed._

_In all fairness, she did seem a little tired last kidnapping. But since when is she afraid of heights? She's never shown any inclination that she was scared... I could use this sometime._

"Too late now." He announced as the arm of the so called 'octopus' moved several meters higher into the air.

The car itself was placed on a slight axis to allow it to go fully around 360 degrees when the ride was fully in motion, and up until now, the weight had been somewhat equally distributed. However, as the reporter leaned to her side to look down to see how far up they had moved, the car moved slightly down on her side.

She nearly screamed.

"It moved. Oh my God, it moved. Why did it move? Is it broken? Are we going to d-"

"It's meant to do that. Now, for goodness sakes! Miss. Ritchie, please relax!"

Roxanne stopped squirming, but then gave him a curious look. "Have we met before?"

_Oh crap. _He gulped as his stomach did a small flip.

"I... Erm... See you on the news all the time. Roxanne, was it?"

She pushed her brunette bangs back, still a little nervous. "Yeah. Roxanne. Sorry if I seemed a bit suspicious there. Not many people usually call me that, usually I just go by my first name. Actually, recently only... Ah, never mind. I don't wanna think about getting kidnapped on one of my night off."

Megamind felt a little hurt by this. Were his kidnappings really nothing more than a bother to her? Despite all the effort put into putting her to such danger in such creative way, was she really just shrugging it off now?

_Ouch. Actually, this is a pretty ample opportunity to find out more about her. I've already found out that she doesn't like heights, which is something that could be used for another trap for Metro Man. Hell; I could even get her to scream!_

"So, what's it like getting kidnapped on a constant basis?"

She gave him a look, "Dear God. Don't get me started. I have no idea why people find it such fetish fuel, there's nothing that 'exciting' going on there. I guess it was a little nervewracking the first couple of times..."

_Oh, I remember those days. _A strangely light-hearted smile spread across his lips, _the operating table, the acid pool... Where did it go wrong?_

"And you know what's the worst?"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How damn obnoxious he is. Always these 'grand' schemes, the spray- he uses this... Spray to knock me out. He thinks he's all that, but..."

Megamind was currently dying on the inside. She was ranting about him.

_Expected, of course. _

"At least his fish is nice. Great cook, too. A few weeks ago he made these _great_ pain au chocolates. And one time my dress got torn, and whilst I was asleep, he was nice enough to make me an exact replica..."

_Oh, dear God. I swear, when I get back to the lair, I'm forbidding Minion from giving food to our guests._

"And of course, whilst the whole _sitch _has gotten me into my current position at the news station, which I'm very glad for, by the way. It doesn't do any good for my publicity. You have no idea how many tabloids think that I've got some weird alien-fetish and that I'm sleeping with said blue alien or I've got some kind of Stockholm syndrome." The sleeping part made him cough up a little, as well as blush. But thankfully, it seemed that she hadn't noticed. "Everyone also seems to think I'm completely fragile and helpless for some reason, and apparently I'm on top on every wannabee villain's kidnap list."

"Whoa, wait a minute." He suddenly interrupted her, "What was that last part? What kidnapee list?"

"I've been kidnapped by so many people I can't even count. But, I'll give Megamind some credit. At least he has some kind of craft. Get this, one time, a guy actually ran at me with a load of rope, yelling at the top of his lungs that he was going to kidnap me. But what takes the cake was the fact that he was apparently going to somehow stuff me, a fully grown woman, into a sack."

The last part pretty much killed both of them, who had started laughing their heads off.

"So," Megamind asked whilst still chuckling, "How'd it end up?"

"I was at the convenience store at the time to get some milk, and... Well, I'm not sure how it happened, but since the guy was charging at me like a bull, I managed to kinda side-step. He crashed into a display. Flour everywhere." She ended her story by exaggeratedly waving her arms around to demonstrate the flour.

However, her giggling was stopped as the car rose to the top of the ride. She looked down and squealed a little, gripping the handlebars once more. However, as she did so, her hand which was covered by a lilac mitten met his. Despite the cold of the night, both found their cheeks reddening slightly.

"Sorry," She said as she finally pulled her hand away. "I didn't notice that we were so high up. I like your watch, by the way."

"That's alright. And, thanks. It's... A new model." He replied, running his hand through the spiked hair, fussing with the strange feeling of finally having some on his scalp. "And I wouldn't worry; the ride doesn't go any higher up."

"Oh. Bit of a bland ride."

"Oh no, it goes round and round. Really fast."

Roxanne's face of shock and horror nearly made him burst out laughing again. "You're kidding, right? Please say you're lying. _Please?_"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. And it's much too late to back out now."

"Why the hell do people enjoy this? What's the fun in being so high up and going so fast? What's the point?"

"It's an adrenaline rush for most people." He explained, "Personally, it's a nostalgic thing. I love it all. The carnival music, the lights, the food, the atmosphere. I guess it isn't everyone's kind of thing, but sometimes, on days like these... It's the one place I'd like to be."

"That's awfully sentimental of you."

"You were expecting something else?"

She gave a flirtatious look, "Well, to be frank, from the way you're dressed, you look like an outright 'bad boy'."

"In a stereotypical mood tonight, are we?" he returned the look with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, who said I wasn't a bad boy? Who knows, Miss. Ritchie? I could be the baddest boy of the all."

Roxanne opened her mouth to retort, before closing it and sighing. "I can't believe it."

Megamind gave her a concerned look, "Huh? What is it?"

"So typical of me." She smiled lightly, "the kidnappings must be driving me mad. I'm starting to bicker with complete strangers."

"Hey, "He threw a somewhat comforting, light punch at her arm, just he'd seen people do in movies. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with a casual power struggle, is there?"

Roxanne looked at the arm he had just contacted with and gave him an 'I'm totally weirded-out' kind of look, and then smiled. "Did you know you're kinda weird?"

"At least you're honest." He shrugged.

"Oh, not a bad kind of weird. A good kind of weird. Unique."

And then a loud roar of the steam engine rang through the loud fairground. The arm moved downwards a little and the car began to rotate in circles as the forces on the axis were thrown around, causing Roxanne to yell even more. However, to Megamind's surprise, the fear briskly turned into laughter, as the car practically flew through the air.

She lifted both of her hands high up, and laughed. Real laughter. Not mocking or sneering, as she usually laughed at him when he messed up during a kidnapping. She was happy, and that made _him_ feel strangely warm inside. The fairground around him blurred to the point where lights became glowing orange confetti.

At one point, the car took a rather strong turn, and caused him to somewhat lean on her. He could smell the floral perfume that she was wearing, which was a strange distinction from the smell of carnival food. He quickly pulled himself away to make sure that his leaning wasn't hurting her.

And then it was over. The ride slowed down, and ground to a halt. Their car was the first to exit, and for some odd reason, Megamind felt... Disappointed. Roxanne had said that she was with friends, which probably meant that she'd be joining them, and he'd be left alone.

_Why does this make me so sad? _He wondered as the safety bar was lifted, _I've been going all by myself for how many years now? I've been on this very ride countless times, and yet today... it felt new. Could it be... Her?_

"Oh my GOD!" Roxanne yelped as she hopped off the elevated car, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. "That was totally AWESOME!"

"I take that you liked it?" He grinned at her.

"Hell yeah!..." She then looked down with a rather guilty expression, "I'm sorry. What was your name again? I don't believe I ever asked."

"M...-" His mind went blank.

_Oh crap, I can't tell her my real name. That'd be disastrous. Go on, Megamind! Think._

"M...Matt. Or Matthew."

_Oh, shoot me._ He was close to giving himself a facepalm.

"So sorry about that, Matt. I can be a total goldfish sometimes. Thanks for that, on the ride. I think I would've pretty much died on that if you hadn't been there."

_What the heck is she on about? Goldfish? Died?_

"We can't have you dying, can we?" He grinned, his emerald eyes shining. "Who would provide Metro City news? We'd all be doomed!"

"Hah, well. Not trying to brag, or anything, however, a lot people would kill to have my position. Especially the people at the station. God, you have no idea what it's like to be bitched about pretty much every single day."

_Oh, but I do. _He gave her a bittersweet look, _and I feel your pain, Miss. Ritchie. The tabloids have had their way with me, too._

"Horrible, I suppose." He simply replied, still with an understanding tone.

"It seems as if the people I was with have ditched me." She sighed, looking around where they had promised to be, "Good riddance. I hardly knew any of them, anyway. And there was Hal, too, although nobody invited him. Between you and me, my cameraman can be a total creep. Last week, one of the people from the fourth floor filed in a report about him; apparently he tried to touch her up."

"Oh." He bit his lip, "Not good."

"Tell me about it." She gave him a coy look. "Hey, why don't we... Go around together? I mean, I'd honestly rather hang out with you than them and it doesn't seem like you're here with other people... Unless you are, then that's totally fine-"

"No." He quickly replied, "I mean, I'm not with anyone. Yes. Let's, erm... Go around together."

_Smooth._

She grinned, "Come on! Let's go on something else, then!"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Megamind sighed. "That's not right. Look, you raise the gun a little more than you expect the target to be, and then pull the trigger."<p>

The gunshot of sliced through the noise of the crowds as Roxanne's rifle shot.

The aim was perfect, the target fell to the ground.

"You certainly seem to know how to work with guns," She finally said, wiping the excited look off her face. "What are you, anyway? Some kind of weapons expert?"

"No." The disguised alien replied, "I... My grandfather liked hunting."

And the web of lies grew larger still.

The booth operator passed Roxanne her prize, a stuffed toy unicorn.

"I swear, this is the most adorable thing..." The reported nearly squealed with happiness. "Thanks so much!"

"Hah, it was you with the gun. I just helped you shoot."

"Fine, be so modest. But you can't stop me from calling the unicorn after you."

"What, Megamind the unicorn?"

Roxanne coughed, "Wait... What?"

_Oh shit. _Megamind bit his lip; _I did NOT mean to say that._

"Erm, well, basically all my co-workers make fun of my... Large forehead." He explained slowly, lying through his teeth. "It's kind of my nickname... At work."

Roxanne suddenly sniggered, and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. I feel rather sorry for you, as that is probably the saddest nickname I have ever heard. But, I don't get it; your forehead isn't big at all."

"They think... the opposite."

Roxanne stared at the plush toy for a second, before nodding. "Megamind the unicorn it is."

This surprised him fully. "How come? I thought you... Hated him."

"Well, for one the unicorn itself is blue. Wrong shade, but blue nonetheless. Secondly, you won it for me, and your nickname... Yeah. Thirdly, it just seems to... Fit. I'm not very sure why, but I can't think of any other more fitting names."

"Let me guess. He's an evil unicorn, with the plan of taking over Metro City?"

"Pretty much." Roxanne hugged the plaything. "And all he needs now is a cape."

They walked through the fairground, going through every nook and cranny of the steam-powered place. Roxanne's gilet pocket suddenly vibrated for a second, the villain watched as she picked her phone up, and then spotted something. The candy apple stall.

"I'll be right back." Megamind said as he pointed a couple of digits up to indicate how many minutes he'd take.

Roxanne nodded and kept on talking to the person on the other side on the line, her voice somewhat strained.

Megamind bought a syrup coated apple, the sugary substance had already dried up, turning into a somewhat hard shell around the fruit. The villain carried the apple back, but returned to a rather sad looking reporter.

"What's up?" He asked, handing her the candy apple, "You seem kind of... Sad. Blue, even."

"Oh gosh, thanks." She smiled at the treat, and then replied with an apologetic tone, "I'm afraid something's popped up at work and boss wants me to do a report immediately. I'm not going to be able to stay for the fireworks..."

"God. Life of a reporter, huh?"

"Pretty much. But hey, we'll meet up next year, okay? Or phone...?"

_Goodness. She actually wants to meet up again._

"It's busted. But, sure. Next year. That'd be great."

"On this spot. Okay? Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Megamind stared at the various people walking through the crowded fair ground. All illuminated by the orange glow of the lights. The carousel nearby him was filled to the brim with children who rode the carefully painted horses and whatnot.<p>

He was now a sandy haired man, in his teens. He was drowning the can of cola. Usually, around this time he'd be going out to the field to watch the fireworks, or possibly on one of the rides. But this year, he was expecting someone.

"Okay guys, I'll be right there. I just need to see if I can find... Someone."

It was her. This time she was sporting a slightly more glamorous look, with styled leggings and a striking red coat instead of the gilet. Sadly, she had also ditched the purple mittens, which he had found rather cute. Not that the incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy was ever going to admit that.

He watched her wait for him, with a hopeful look on her face.

It made him sad to think that he was only a few meters away, now wearing a different disguise. He still had the 'Matthew' disguise stored in the watch. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to her again, which was most strange, as most days he could do anything.

And perhaps he someday would.

But not today.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the recent delay with Tightenville! I felt that I needed to get this one-shot out of my head before the plot bunnies would take over my brain.**

**Those plot bunnies are savage, you know.**

**The inspiration for this actually came from my own experience at a steam fair, as my family and I went on Guy Fawkes Night. They started playing an instrumental version of 'O Sweet Child of Mine', a song which was sung in Stepbrothers. Will Ferrell co-starred in that film... And yeah. Instant Megamind sense.**

**Yeah, I'll get back to Tightenville now.**

**But please Read and Review! I'd much appreciate to hear your thoughts! **


End file.
